The present invention relates to heating apparatus, and in particular, sauna heating apparatus and methods.
A sauna is a small room used to provide a hot-air bath for sweating out toxins from the body. Electrical heaters have replaced older types of traditional methods of generating heat in many applications. Electrical heaters are relatively a new development in sauna design and innovations may be possible with sauna heating apparatus and methods.